Rescuer
by 16FangsofWrath
Summary: Leon tracks Wesker to an abandoned Umbrella facility trying to save Ada. oneshot


**A/N: This fic is for Sakuyavalentine. Sakuya hope you like this! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil its characters or any rights to them.**

_Italics alone=past or future events_

"_Italics in quotation marks=thoughts"_

_**Rescuer….**_

_Wesker tosses Leon like a ragdoll, hurling his body across the room and into a steel wall. Grunting in pain, Leon tries and fails to stand up, slumping back down the wall. The madman's insidious laughter echoes in the chamber._

"_Leon, poor, pitiful Leon. She was never here you know. She vanished after delivering her little package from Spain. Still, even when she's isn't here she's quite useful. You see I'm tired Leon, tired of this same battle, this never ending struggle, this absolute refusal to bow to the inevitable. You're just the first. I'm going to hunt you all down one by one. And now I think it's time we said goodbye, Agent Kennedy."_

_Leon's blue eyes widen in horror as his own knife plunges towards his chest…._

Leon crept through the empty hallways of the facility. If he hadn't known better he would have thought the place abandoned. His contact in the B.S.A.A. had been sure and so Leon was sure. Ada was here. Wesker had finally gotten sick of her disobedience and decided to do something about it. Leon wasn't gonna sit on his hands and do nothing, even if it resulted in a court marshal.

A slight movement above him was all the warning Leon got as something dropped from the ceiling. He dove forward, barely missing being crushed as a heavy weight struck the floor behind him. He spun and turned smoothly on his heel, his handgun pointed at the threat.

"Oh God…"

As the words left his mouth the monstrosity looked up from the floor, its long tongue darting out, ten inch claws tapping the floor impatiently. Leon didn't hesitate, he pulled the trigger. The resounding boom of the rounds leaving the barrel echoed down the hallways. Down the darkened path Leon heard more hisses and screams. Leon ignored them, staring at the dead thing in front of him old memories flooding back.

"Lickers… Not again."

A small clicking sound moving fast in his direction pulled Leon from his reverie. He turned to confront Umbrella's creations once more. Nothing would stop him.

In the control tower, Wesker watched Leon dispatch the licker on the security monitor. They were crude creatures, but they had their uses. Without this one forcing Kennedy to fire, Wesker would have missed his guest of honor's arrival. There hadn't been too many left alive when he had arrived in the abandoned research facility and Wesker had let them out without a second thought. Now they had grown strong again, but not strong enough.

"Well Leon, what do you say we perform a little experiment? Just for old times' sake. I promise that you've never seen one of these before!"

Cackling insanely, Wesker hit a few buttons on the console in front of him releasing something worse than the lickers into the tunnel, something much worse. Wesker turned his back to the monitor and began to prepare for his departure as an inhuman scream resounded through the halls.

Leon raced down yet another hallway desperate to find Ada and escape. His bullet proof vest was covered in small tears and gore from his battles with Umbrella's fiendish creations. He was even more in a hurry ever since he'd heard that awful scream. Though it seemed impossible, Leon could only come to one conclusion, Wesker knew he was here and had unleashed one of his pet monstrosities-The M121 Hunters. Aside from Tyrant, they were Wesker's proudest achievement. Leon shuddered as he remembered Chris, Jill and Barry's stories about them; they were the stuff of nightmares.

Leon rounded a corner, opening the door at its end and then something slammed into him from behind, knocking him to the floor. His reflexes kicking in, Leon rolled to the right behind a turned over table and stood, ready to fire.

There was nothing in the room with him.

Leon stepped out from behind the table, puzzled.

"What hit me?"

No sooner had he spoken, he heard a hiss. He spun as the licker leaped from the wall; the dim light had obscured it. Leon couldn't raise his arms or weapon in time to defend himself, he was going to die.

To Leon's eyes it seemed as if the floor exploded. The licker stopped in midair, impaled by four inch claws that tipped an overlong, green scaly arm. Almost faster than he could follow the second arm snapped up and shredded the licker like so much paper. The thing turned toward Leon, its orange eyes blazing and screamed.

Leon found himself screaming right alongside it as he emptied his gun into the creature. Round after round tore into the monstrosity and finally it slumped to the floor unmoving. Leon kept pulling the trigger, disregarding the empty click, his mind unable to comprehend the thing he'd just slain.

"Twenty two rounds, twenty two rounds…."

Leon shook himself and gathered his shattered composure. He took one last look at the fallen creature, loaded a new clip, shuddered and prayed that there were no more like it. He strode across the room and out the second door with renewed purpose.

Wesker placed the last of the documents into an attaché case. He'd gotten what he'd come for, most of it anyway. There was still one small matter to take care of… Wesker felt the cool steel of a gun barrel against his temple.

"Ah, Agent Kennedy, I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Listen closely you sick bastard, I'm only gonna ask once, where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"No games Wesker."

"Ah but Leon, don't you know? It's all a game, a marvelous game, and you and your friends are about to lose…"

Impossibly fast, Wesker spun and grabbed the pistol, twisting it from Leon's grasp. As soon as he felt Wesker's fingers close on his weapon, Leon relinquished it, drawing his knife and striking at Wesker's midsection. Bright red blood spilled from the long slash across his stomach and Wesker grinned as he danced back.

"First blood, good Leon…"

Wesker vanished from Leon's sight only to reappear on his right launching a vicious kick at Leon's head. Leon ducked, directly into Wesker's knee. He didn't have time to register the pain as a fist connected with his ribs, knocking him back. In desperation, Leon threw a left-handed punch wildly, hoping to give himself some room. There was a loud crunch and Wesker backed off, furious, pieces of his ever present sunglasses raining off of his face.

"Enough!"

Wesker flickered and reappeared in front of Leon, slamming his fist into the agent's gut driving the air from his lungs. He twisted the knife from Leon's grip. As the blade left his hand, Leon threw an uppercut towards Wesker's face. The madman backed up a pace.

Wesker stared at the out of breath agent, impressed against his will with Leon's determination. Never the less it was time to end this. Wesker rushed forward and grabbed Leon with one arm and tossed him across the room like a ragdoll into a steel wall. Grunting in pain Leon tried to get to his feet but his legs gave out and he slumped back down the wall. Wesker laughed at his pathetic attempt to stand.

"Leon, poor, pitiful Leon. She was never here you know. She vanished after delivering her little package from Spain. Still, even when she isn't here she's quite useful. You see Leon, I'm tired, tired of this same battle, this never ending struggle, this refusal to bow to the inevitable. You were just the first. I'm going to hunt you all down one by one. And now, Agent Kennedy, I think it's time we said goodbye."

Leon's blue eyes widened in horror as his own knife plunged towards his chest…

"Wesker!"

The knife blade stopped inches from Leon's chest. Wesker's eyes were glued to the woman across the room from him, or rather the case she held in her left hand.

"Ms. Wong, I'm so thrilled to see you again. Please place my samples down and back away. Now."

"Sorry Wesker but I have another idea."

Ada turned and hurled the case through the thin window of the control tower.

"NO!"

Wesker leaped snarling after the case, leaving his two adversaries behind.

Ada approached Leon noting his poor condition. He looked up as she got closer and smiled.

"Hey there handsome. You've looked better."

Leon laughed a little. "_At least she's alright..."_

"I'm going to get you out of here, just hold on Leon."

Blackness swam in Leon's vision as his pain overwhelmed him, but before he passed out he felt soft lips on his own.

_**FIN**_


End file.
